goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Mrs. Karloff's Class
'''Mrs. Karloff's Class '''is a class from Green Valley High School. They are characters created by Sarah West for the High School Zone series. Members *Vanessa M. Karloff (teacher) *Tommy Wayland *Catherine Roberts *Pablo Nicholson *Olivia Zanuck *James Clemens *Sofia Franklin *Alexander Sanderson *Maggie Baldwin Personalities Mrs. Karloff Mrs. Karloff is a very nice teacher, as she likes to help out students with their troubles, and always ends up teaching them different things every day, though interruptions may lead to her having to send the assignment as homework instead. She sometimes gives Tommy a detention slip, usually for talking in class when he's not supposed to. Despite this, Tommy still believes she is a very nice teacher. When rewarding students, she will often hand out either gold star stickers or Lifesavers candies. However, when students are disruptive or behave poorly, she will have them write their name on the board. If their bad behavior continues, she will write a checkmark next to their name. If they continue to act poorly, she will circle their name and give them a detention slip. Mrs. Karloff always knows how to encourage her students to learn new things and see what the future might hold for them once they get to college. Tommy Tommy is an enthusiastic and charismatic boy. Although in some occasions he can act selfishly, he is a good-hearted boy that is always looking for fun. He is known to be "the man with a plan", as he is usually elaborating plans with an specific objective (most of them for his own benefits). His plans rarely succeed because of his own selfish and reckless decisions or by his classmates' interference. When he goes too far he will always find the solution even if that means humiliating himself. Most of the time, Tommy is quiet and relaxed, but sometimes he gets upset when he is annoyed or something goes wrong. He has also proved to be very patient. Something that Tommy has showed is that he is a multi-faceted boy. He is able to communicate with his classmates and help them with their activities without a problem. Catherine Catherine (or "Cath", as she likes to be called) is somewhat hesitant to express her opinions, and slow to take the lead. When she overcomes her shy feelings, Cath gets the respect she deserves. She is shown to be very sweet and intelligent. Throughout her adventures, she frequently takes the role of a humble servant or faithful assistant, putting her friends' needs ahead of her own and helping them in any way she can. She is not one to ask for recognition, but even so, she receives a lot of love and support from her friends for all that she does for them. Pablo Pablo is mild-mannered and laid back. He displays patience and responsibility. He tends to be more sociable, friendly and serious than Tommy, and has much more manageable relationships with others. Although Pablo naturally despises work, he strives to keep a good reputation. He doesn't talk about or openly express himself or his feelings. He is a serious person and wants people to do the right thing, although he doesn't seem to mind joking around with others at times. One of his favorite hobbies is joking around with his best friend, Tommy. Olivia Olivia is intelligent She is considered the smartest student in Mrs. Karloff's class. James James is is a class clown and loves to pull pranks. Sofia Sofia is shy, just like Cath, but seems to be a little more shyer and quieter. Because she is more naive and inexperienced, she sometimes messes up Mrs. Karloff's plans at times. Despite these qualities, she has been said to have the biggest heart out of everyone in the class, and tries to get along with everyone, with mixed results. Despite being cowardly, she'll often stand up to anybody troubling her. Alexander Alexander is a technology geek. Maggie Maggie is often concerned about beauty and personal healthcare. She always makes sure her appearance is perfect before she goes to school. Despite being vain and self-centered, she is rather compassionate and cares a lot about her classmates. She is always grateful for her friends' kindness towards her, and usually appreciates their company. At times, she has shown herself to be capable of humility and selflessness when compelled to let go of her own needs. Interests Mrs. Karloff's Interests Likes *Teaching her students *Encouraging her students to do better *Lifesavers *Teaching different things *Talk shows *Making money *Yoga *News reports *Blogs *Tea *Riding her bike *Being prepared for anything Dislikes *When her students don't focus on the topic she's teaching *When her students fight with each other Tommy's Interests Likes *Flowcharts *Video games *Hip-hop music *Pop music *America's Got Talent *Talking Tom *Monty Python *Spongebob Squarepants *Hedgehogs *Classic movies *How the Grinch Stole Christmas *K-Pop music *Roller skating *Teen Titans *Surfing *The Jetsons *Codename: Kids Next Door *Rick and Morty *Mike, Lu and Og *Adventure Time *Pokemon *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Popeye *O.K. K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *Garfield *Calvin and Hobbes *Xtranormal *Bravest Warriors *Playing the guitar *Dinosaurs *Dogs *Club Penguin Dislikes *Littlest Pet Shop *Teen Titans Go *Snakes *Being sent to detention Catherine's Interests Likes *Horse riding *Cooking *Playing the saxophone *Phineas and Ferb *Building sandcastles on the beach *Hiking *The Pink Panther *Splatoon *Heidi - Girl of the Alps *Poptropica *Swimming *The Powerpuff Girls *The Snorks *Drawing *Rob Robot *Scooby-Doo *We Bare Bears *Meditation Dislikes *Dumb Ways to Die *South Park Pablo's Interests Likes *Art *Puns *Bad jokes *Reading *Riding his skateboard *Science *Soccer *Monkeys *The Fairly OddParents *Clash of Clans *Doraemon *Mr. Bean *Having a positive attitude *Captain Underpants *Astro Boy *The Amazing World of Gumball *Regular Show *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs *Winnie the Pooh *Dexter's Laboratory *Deputy Dawg *Donald Duck *Homestar Runner *Virtual reality Dislikes *Fidget Spinners *Bad CGI animation Olivia's Interests Likes *Jokes (only if she thinks they're funny) *Art *Reading *DC Super Hero Girls *Recess *Bratz *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Kim Possible *Ponyo *Lilo and Stitch *Atomic Betty *Marvel comics *Super Smash Bros. *Rocket Power *Teaching Cath and Sofia to be strong *The Flintstones *The Emperor's New School *Gravity Falls *Zig and Sharko *Jem and the Holograms *Archie's Weird Mysteries *Lolirock *Steven Universe *Totally Spies *Inspirational books *Mermaids Dislikes *Not having anything to read before or during class *Memes *Texting *Horrid Henry James's Interests Likes *Nachos *Singing *Jokes *Legend of Frosty the Snowman *Bitstrips *The Electric Piper *Inch High, Private Eye *Transformers *Justice League *Eloise *Mission Hill *Twitter *American Dragon: Jake Long *High School USA *Supernoobs *DC comics *Mr. Clean products *Stroker and Hoop *Chaotic *Ben 10 *DIY crafts Dislikes *Politics *Skunk Fu! Sofia's Interests Likes *Dancing *Collecting things *Ponies *Art *Baking *Holly Hobbie and Friends *Looney Tunes *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *The Garfield Show *The Land Before Time *Earthbound *Listening to music *Yoga *Maintaining a healthy diet (though she doesn't mind junk food every now and then) *Cross-country running *Hawaiian culture *Bubblegum Dislikes *Power sockets (she's nervous that she might get an electrical shock if she touches one) *Not keeping her iPhone in a safe place (she's worried that it somehow might get damaged) *Karate (she thinks it's dangerous) *Getting lost Alexander's Interests Likes *Games *Archaeology *Pokemon *Cute girls *Google *Minecraft *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *We Bare Bears *Apps *His mobile phone Dislikes *When his mobile phone doesn't work *Pop-up ads Maggie's Interests Likes *Baking *Reading *Beauty products *Skin care *Taking selfies *Miitomo *Coming up with good ideas *Photoshop *Exploring different places *Avatar: The Last Airbender Dislikes *Getting dirty *Mosquitoes *Undertale Trivia *When Mrs. Karloff comes into the classroom, she tells her class "Sit down and listen up! I've got something to teach you today." *Mrs. Karloff's favorite blog is "Hyperbole and a Half", and she reads it whenever she's not busy teaching class. *Sofia hopes to visit Hawaii someday. *Alex is obsessed with his phone, as he spends quite a few of his school hours on it. *Both Cath and Sofia are the shyest, quietest students of Mrs. Karloff's class. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-03-01 at 5.44.15 PM.png|Mrs Karloff, the optimistic and encouraging teacher Screen Shot 2018-03-01 at 5.43.09 PM.png|Tommy Screen Shot 2018-03-01 at 5.43.40 PM.png|Cath Screen Shot 2018-03-01 at 5.43.45 PM.png|Pablo Screen Shot 2018-03-01 at 5.43.50 PM.png|Olivia Screen Shot 2018-03-01 at 5.43.55 PM.png|James Screen Shot 2018-03-01 at 5.44.00 PM.png|Sofia Screen Shot 2018-03-01 at 5.44.05 PM.png|Alex Screen Shot 2018-03-01 at 5.44.10 PM.png|Maggie Screen Shot 2018-11-07 at 6.32.07 PM.png Category:Groups Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Business Friendly Characters Category:Sarah West's Own Characters